


Carpe Diem

by SFogh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Post-Canon, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFogh/pseuds/SFogh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke sighed and put her head on his shoulder. “So does this club of yours have a secret password or something?” she mumbled into his shoulder.<br/>Bellamy relished in her head on his shoulder and pondered his answer… “Non Carpe Diem.” He responded stoical.</p><p>Or the one where Clarke cancels her membership to Bellamy’s “Lonely Hearts club”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I started watching The 100, I’ve been thinking about their first kiss. This couple have been build in the subtext. Once they become canon, I don’t want them to become sappy. I want loaded sentiments. I want us to still be able to interpret what they are saying/doing. I don’t want any explicit declarations of love. It’s not who they are. I’m not sure what I’ve written isn’t corny but I’ve tried to avoid it. Also I apologize for my poor English vocabulary and my Latin is probably completely wrong.

Clarke was sitting on large rock overlooking Chesapeake Bay. Two months earlier, Raven’s simulations had predicted the most likely at risk Power Plants in the Eastern US. They had been to four of them and they were all okay. The Calvert Cliffs Nuclear Power Plant was their last stop. Should have been their first, Clarke thought. The initial survey of the plant made it clear to everyone. It couldn’t be saved. A melt down was eminent. Their Rover had lost it’s juice 7 miles out and they’ve had to make their way on foot. Roan and Bellamy had taken turns practically carrying Raven to get here ASAP. They hadn’t seen the sun in two days. The Nuclear Winter was coming. Clarke thought of her mother, prayed she and Kane had gotten the others to safety. Her team wouldn’t be so lucky. Without the sun, the solar panels couldn’t charge which meant there was no way to get to safe ground. As she sat there reminiscing, she came to peace with her death. Mankind would survive, she just wouldn’t be part of those who got to live it. She had done her part though.

“I thought I would find you here”, Bellamy’s voice came from behind. He sat down next to her on the rock.

“This is it isn’t it?” She asked gloomily. “After everything we’ve been through, we’re going to die here.” He just looked at her so she continued.

“I’ve been shot, the victim of bio-warfare, fought a panther, stabbed, seen my mother hang herself. I’ve committed genocide and let a missile kill allies and my own people. You’ve been hanged, beaten and hang up-side down, drained for your blood. You’ve killed people in the name of justice and protection of your people. We’ve endured so much and caused so much pain and here we are, facing certain death. All for nothing!” She sighed, tearing up.

Bellamy grimaced during her speech but remained quiet taking in what Clarke said. “At least O should be safe”, he said resigned.

Clarke chuckled at his reasoning despite the tears in her eyes . “You would die for her, wouldn’t you?”

Bellamy sighed. “If it meant she would be safe, yeah.” After a pause he turned towards Clarke and continued. “She isn’t the only one though”.

The resolution in his face made her blush. She didn’t doubt for a second he would die for her. She would too, for him. Now, it appeared they wouldn’t get the chance. They would die together, but if this was truly the end, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Clarke wiped the tears from her cheeks and after a peaceful few moments of silence, “You were an asshole”, Clarke said chuckling.

“Excuse me?”

“When we landed. You were a grade A asshole,” Clarke said trying to keep a straight face.

“I was just trying to keep people alive!”

“You were not!”

Bellamy chuckled “Okay, so I liked the freedom. What was so wrong about that?”

She shook her head but after a moment of pondering, she said softly, “You were the leader we needed. You kept us alive.”

“And look what good it did. We are still doomed,” he said resigned.

They both looked at the setting sun.

"You’re my best friend, you know that right?”

“Yeah?” He questioned doubtfully.

“How can you even question that? There is nobody I would rather die with.” She put her hand on his knee.

“Geeh, thanks!”

“I mean it, Bell!”

He almost choked on his words. “You’ve never called me that before.”

“Bell? Well, I’ve heard Octavia call you that and friends also do nicknames, right?” Her words made him recoil and blush at the same time.

“I guess, so what do I call you then?” He smiled.

“Clarke is fine, I prefer that to princess.” She smiled back.

“Sorry about that,” he said sincerely “How about Queen?” He said nudging her shoulder.

“As long as you aren’t the Knight, Bell. I don’t see you like that, okay?” Clarke said back with sincerity.

He nodded and remained silent.

“What do you regret the most?” Clarke said a few moments later.

Bellamy took his time pondering the question. “Not being selfish”, he said shrugging.

“Selfish?”, Clarke inquired.

“I’ve never wanted anything for myself. It’s always been about my sister.”

“Even Gina?” They hadn’t talked a lot about their past lovers.

Bellamy hesitated for moment. “Gina was sweet. She took care of me. I just never let her in. Not really. And, besides, she is dead because of me.”

“No Bell! That was Nia. Also Echo but you trust her now. People change. You did!”

“I’ve killed so many people!” He yelled.

“So have I! Even people that I cared about!” Clarke let a tear fall down her chin. She quickly wiped it away with her sleeve.

He put his arms around her in a comforting gesture. “None of those are your fault. You have to know that right?”

“Do I Bell? Every time I let people close, they die.”

“I’m still here,” he said softly.

Taken back she smiled at him “That you are. You’re always there, aren’t you?” She manage to keep the tears at bay until he spoke again.

“Is that why you’ve kept everyone at distance? After Lexa?”

The mention of her name made her eyes overflow. She took a moment to compose herself before she spoke. “I used to want something for myself. I'm not sure I do anymore.”

“Well, welcome to the club, Princess.”

She looked at him incredulously and starred at him for few moments.

“So like a Lonely Hearts Club? That's pretty pathetic.” She said shaking her heard, laughing through her tears.

“At least I won’t be the only one in it”, he said emptily.

Clarke sighed and put her head on his shoulder. “So does this club of yours have a secret password or something?” she mumbled into his shoulder.

Bellamy relished in her head on his shoulder and pondered his answer… “Non Carpe Diem.” He responded stoical.

She lifted her head to look at him, question-mark all over her face.

“It means Don’t Seize the Day,“ he explained quickly.

She shook her head, smiling and laid her head on his shoulder again. “Fitting, I suppose”.

They sat their for awhile enjoying the closeness.

“I guess that is the burden leaders have to endure.” Bellamy said suddenly. “Not giving in to what we want or need.”

Clarke took a moment to take in his words and lifted her head from his shoulder. “What if we do?”

He frowned.

“What if we do give in? Would that be so bad?” He didn't get a chance to respond before her lips where on his. The kiss was sweet but she pulled away before he could respond.

His surprised, yet blushed look made the butterflies create havoc in her stomach.

“I’m cancelling my membership”, she whispered before her lips crashed upon his again, hungry, needing to show him how she felt. He responded in kind.

A few moments later, Raven approached from behind with a crocked brow and a grin on her face. “Hey lovers! I think I found a solution!” Bellamy and Clarke separated, looking stunned and slightly embarrassed. Raven walked a few feet and then turned around. “And by the way, FINALLY!”

They both got to their feet with coy smiles on their faces. They looked at each other with a promise for the future. Clarke was the first to get her game face on. She nodded to Bellamy who nodded back.

It was time to save the world. Again. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> The subtext is that Clarke is on love with Bellamy but has kept him at a distance ever since she lost Lexa. She has stopped wanting something more for herself. Kissing Bellamy means she IS seizing the day and she does want more for herself besides surviving.


End file.
